One Wish
by Seeha
Summary: One night Prussia decides to take his little brother Germany to see something special, and says something that Germany never thought he'd hear. A bit of Shounen ai. Prussia x Germany. (One-Shot)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters.**

**I got this idea from a dream I had ;-; it was pretty weird...But anyway enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on West is that as fast as you can go? I've seen Grandpa run faster than you!" Prussia taunted, as I tried to catch up to him.

"You're too fast Prussia" I panted, trying to regain my breath as my pace slowing, "I can't go anymore I need to rest," I stopped plopping down into the tall, soft grass.

"Do I really need to carry you?" he asked arms crossed, a slight frown on his face.

I nodded, holding out my arms 'Yes," he groaned trudging back down, then scooping me into his arms.

"You're lucky I'm such an awesome brother,"

I smiled, pecking his cheek "Love you," his cheek blushed a light pink,but grinned continuing trekking up the hillside. Prussia said he wanted to show me something special tonight, I asked him what it was but he said it was a surprise and that I was going to love it. It drove me crazy not knowing but yet it still filled with with excitement.

"Here we are," he announced setting me onto the ground, I looked around it was a pretty decent size hill but nothing too impressive, there were no trees but plenty of tall grass and few wild flowers here and there. Getting bored I watched as big brother took a sleeping back out of his backpack and laid it out onto the ground flattening the grass beneath. "Come on Luddy," he smirked, at my pouting face, climbing into the bag. He knew I hated it when he called me Luddy or even West, the nickname was given to me randomly one day for no reason, I guess he only liked it since it riled me up more than West did. And he knew I preferred West over Luddy any day. Still pouting I climbed in beside him laying my head down onto his chest, I could hear his heart beat beneath my ear, it was tempting just to fall asleep to that strangely, peaceful rhythm but I knew Prussia would get angry.

"Where are we big brother?" I asked, looking up at him.

"No where special, just a hill," he replied, his gaze glued to the sky.

"Can we name it?"

He stroked through my blonde locks, smirking at me"Sure go ahead, but make sure it's a awesome name like mine," I rolled my eyes at this. But he was right it did have to have an awesome name, something that only me and Prussia would know about, it'd be our special place.

"How about Brother's hill?" I asked, looking up at him, my voice and eyes filled with hope.

"Brother's hill? that's-" he stopped seeing me looking up at him with pleading eyes, "that's a perfect name," I beamed.

"You really like it?" he nodded, ruffling my hair, messing it up.

"Of course I do, Luddy" I pouted again fixing my hair, he knew I hated it when he messed up my hair. "It's gonna start soon, pay attention," I could feel the excitement roll off him in waves, shifting I moved onto my back looking up my own excitement building.

It was beautiful night, the stars dotted against the darkness of the night, then faded into a very light blue then a light orange and pink. But other than that it was a fairly normal, night, I opened my mouth to speak but gasped quietly as a white streak flashed across the sky than more.

"Prussia, it's-"

"Beautiful," he finished for me, I nodded in a silent agreement, the falling meteors painted the the sky white, some falling with the colors of the still falling sunrise. It was like the sky became a canvas coming to life, they danced and soared, starting bright but then slowly fading.

"Make a wish Germany," I wanted to look up at him, but I didn't want to miss any of this.

"I thought you could only wish on a falling star,"

"Consider a special occasion, wish for anything you want," I bit my lip, what did I want to wish for? I had everything I wanted and needed right now. What else could I possibly want? The shower above us was slowly less and less stars falling, every once in a while a few would shot across the sky. I was still thinking then it struck me.

"Prussia, I only want one wish..." I slipped my hand underneath the one on his chest, then looked up at him "...I wish to be the greatest Nation in the whole wide world, just like you," I smiled up up at him.

He stared at me, no reaction in his face, his eyes never leaving mine, for a few moments there was only the sounds of the crickets singing in the background, then very slowly the corners of his lips curled into a smirk.

"To be great like me, eh?" his hand slipped out of mine as he stood up, he stared up at the moon, not saying another word, the wind blew gently, his silver locks flowing with it "Even though I'm the awesome, and strong nation Prussia...You're gonna become an even greater Nation than I, Germany"

I stared blankly at him, searching his face for any trace of a lie but there was none, Prussia had just admitted that I was gonna be greater than him! This couldn't be happening."You're just messing with me aren't you?"

"Nope," he shook his head, that smirked still on his lips.

"So you really think I'll be greater than you?" I asked sitting up, he bent down cupping my chin with his hand, leaning his head down until out noses brushed, his gaze never leaving mine. Then lightly he pecked my lips with his.

"No...I know you will,"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed ^^**


End file.
